


A memory of the distant past

by Youkai_Eevee



Series: Gift of memories [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: During Calamity Ganon, F/M, Friendship, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Calamity Ganon, Puppy Love, breath of the wild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: This memories are yours to keep and his to remember for all eternity...





	1. Age 4

"Hello princess Mipha It has been quite a while." A six year old princess Zelda greeted the Zora princess.

"Indeed it seems Link is very happy to see your sister (Y/N)." Mipha giggles.

The two princesses watch the two toddlers running around Zora's domain. Their giggles echoing through the halls. You tackle Link to the floor this makes you both burst out laughing.

"They're quite rumbumptious I hope they spend even more time together when they grow up." Mipha said.

"I hope so too." Zelda agrees.

While they were talking Link and you look into each others  eyes curious. Slowly, you both lean in. Though niether of you could speak as of yet you both could tell what the other was thinking. Mipha and Zelda turn to see what you were both going to do surprising them both.

"(Y/N)! That is not how a princess should act!" Zelda scolds you. 

You merely turn your head to your sister before resuming to trying to kiss the boy only for Mipha to pick him up and hold him in her arms. You pout at this and do grabby hands.

"L-ink, L-Link!" You cry out to him as he can only watch you helplessly.

 "Sorry about that Mipha, it would seem (Y/N) has picked up on the what an odd amount of couples lately in Hyrule are doing." Zelda remarks looking down at you.

You avoid your sister's harsh gaze by putting your attention to Link who tries to reach you, as you put your hands up hopping up and down trying to reach him. Mipha giggles at your  actions.

"You can play with Link if you promise no more smooching, sounds fair little princess?" Mipha offered you nod in agreement.

Mipha sets Link down and once on the ground you hug him like a teddy bear. He returns the gesture smiling happily.

"Your sister is adorable Zelda she has a strong bond with Link almost as if she has know him her whole life even though they are mere toddlers." Mipha remarks.

"Well I do believe it is time to go, it was nice to see you Mipha." Zelda said to which you pout.

"Yes like wise princess Zelda." Mipha agrees as she waves.

"Link!" You say waving at the boy as your sister drags you to the stairs Link waves back as he watches you leave.


	2. Age 7

It was the anniversary since the passing of your dear mother. As you and Zelda were seated inside a carriage. Outside of it, you hear people chanting Zelda and your names you let out a sigh as you look out the window.

You stare aimlessly at the crowd until you see a familiar face it was Link and he had a basket of fruits in his arms, you begin to grow flustered that's when Link's eyes met your own and you quickly hide within the carriage as you straighten up in your seat.

This doesn't go unnoticed by your sister as she too looks out the window. A smile appears on her face. Zelda moves closer to you as you slowly look at her still red.

"It seems Link is out there in the crowd aren't you going to at least greet him? You've known him since you both were partially babies." Zelda remarks.

"I-I'm sure there's a-a reason he was here you know! It is a special day remember? I'm sure Princess Mipha is here as well." You retort.

However, Zelda was not having it as she elbows you to look out the window reluctantly you do so and there he is walking alongside Princess Mipha as he hands over the basket of fruits to her. Though Link was talking to her no doubt in your mind is that Link noticed your stare and looked your way, smiling at you as he waves at you in delight.

You felt your cheeks heat up again as you wave back at him. You sit back on the carriage as Zelda gives you a knowingly smile and you glare at her in disdain.

"Don't say anything!" You hissed angrily.

Suddenly, the carriage stops and someone opens the door it was a knight he holds out a hand to Zelda as she takes it but not before saying."Don't take too long to get to the castle now dear sister."

 You puff your cheeks out as you don't wait for a knight and step down from the carriage only to have your feet caught up on your over the top fancy dress. It felt like time began to slow as you were falling. That's when an arm wrapped around your waist, your eyes were closed at the moment until you hear a voice above you.

"Are you okay princess?" Link asked.

You look up to meet a pair of blue eyes the blush from before came back as you stand there staring at each other. That is until a maid comes running towards you sweating. 

"P-Princess! Your father requests your presence in the castle." She says. 

"T-Thank you Link...I-I'll see you at the banquet." You said as you rush into the castle.

 The ceremony went on but you were rather bored seeing as how this was not the first time for you hearing the same thing and every time it would be the same thing you would struggle to keep the focus that or you would fall asleep halfway through.

Thus there you sat next to your sister trying to keep it together after what seemed like forever it ended and it was time for the banquet to start there in a sea of people you find Link standing beside Princess Mipha. You walk towards them and greet them.

"Hello, Lady Mipha." You bow as you greet them.

"Hello, Princess _________ I assume you wish to dance with Link?" Mipha asked smiling knowingly.

"May I?" You ask in return.

You both turn to Link who shyly nods at the fact that two pretty girls were looking at him. With that Link leads you to the dance floor where you two dance your hearts out. 

Once the waltz is done a chorus of claps can be heard. Your father makes his way to you along with Zelda.

"I thank everyone for coming here today, the coming years after the passing of my wife were not easy for my family, my children are the reason I strife to be a better ruler and father in everyday life." He says. 

"But now it's time for them to rest." Your father ends.

The crowd goes on with what they were doing only you and Link remained. You walk up to him and hand him your necklace it bares the mark of the royal family. Just as he was about to object you silence him.

"I know you want to become a knight Link...I know you can do it, I want you to have something to remember me by in case we can't see each other again or if we do." You remark.

"Are you sure you can part with it? It is a gift your Mother gave you as an infant." Link said.

"I'll be alright Link something just...tells me you'll need it more than I do." You said.

With this you embrace the boy before Impa calls you. You bid Link good bye was you take the elder lady's hand as she leads you and Zelda to your chambers. 


End file.
